The Perfect Getaway
by paperxlilies
Summary: Gidget Malone runs away. James, Emmy, and Sirius find her. Now there's an excited mother, a broken friendship, a new friendship, a rather disgusting couple, another sister, and a new 6th year Gryffindor. Chaos ensues!
1. Chapter 1

**QUICK INFO**

**Hi hi hi! So...this is just quick information for my new story.**

**It's set in the marauder's time, with Lilly and James and Sirius, etc. But Peter doesn't exist. He sucks. End of story. **

**They're going into 6th year.**

* * *

Gidget hated her life. Well, who wouldn't in her situation?

She sighed dejectedly, staring up at the dark building in front of her.

Welcome home, Gidge she said inwardly.

She sighed again and picked her bag off the ground where the matron left it.

Great, she thought as she glanced towards the sky, I'm soaked.  
The rain was pouring down hard, and it seemed like the clouds were mocking the little failure of a teen below.

"Malone! Get inside!" a dark voice bellowed from the doorway.

Gidget winced and ran inside, slamming the door behind her. Without warning, a large hand closed down on her wrist.

"Late again, I see Malone. That will be 2 hours in the box darling. What a great start to the week, huh?"

Gidget glared into the face of Mr. Conway, but inwardly began to cry.

The box is a little room big enough for someone to stand in without moving. On all sides are knives, nails, etc. pointing at whoever is inside, so if they move they'll get stabbed. Gidget was VERY familiar with it; she was inside the box for several hours a day.

"Well girl? Have you anything to say for yourself?" he leered.

"I-I-" she stumbled.

Then, her eyes widened. The door!! They left the door open! This was her chance! She gave him one last glare and pulled her leg back - fwack!

Gidget heard her foot collide with, well, where the sun don't shine. Giggling, she jumped away and raced out the door, lighting speed. She glanced back and could still see him stumbling after her, bent over.

Wow, that was a good kick, she thought.

A while later, the rain still coming down, she stopped running and realized what had happened.

She was out!

But more importantly, she was alone.  
In the dark.  
In the rain.  
In unknown territory.  
Fear started to eat at her initial euphoria, and she felt a little sick. Not knowing what else to do, Gidget began to run again.

"-oh-" she exclaimed as her head collided with something hard.

Soon, everything went black.

* * *

3 people turned the corner in a small suburban neighborhood.

One boy had black hair to his chin, and was pretty good looking. He was holding a girl with long silky black hair and big blue eyes to his chest. The other boy had similar colored hair, glasses, and blue eyes as well. He was sending annoyed and embarrassed looks at the couple next to him.

This is Sirius Black, Emmy Potter, and James Potter. Emmy was Sirius's latest catch; they'd been dating all summer. And it made it even easier for them that Sirius was now living with the Potters.

Easier for them, harder for James.

He hated his best friend dating his twin sister. Course, he couldn't do anything about it. Sirius dated WHOMEVER he wanted. James had no say in that part of his friend's life. And Ems, oh she would kill him if he tried to break them up.

"Siri!" Emmy giggled. "There's a hobo in the corner!"

"Let's go throw rocks at it!" James whispered sarcastically to himself.

Turning, he saw she was right: there was a crumpled figure on the ground by a concrete wall.

"Stupid! Em they look hurt!" James said worriedly, and rushed over. Sirius followed with Emmy close behind.

"Ooooh look at her hair!" she said scathingly. "That girl needs a new hairdo".  
Sirius and James both turned to look at Emmy, who was poking the girl with a stick.

"…Em", Sirius said slowly "She's bleeding on the head, and you're commenting on her hair?"

She looked up at him and made a face. James snorted at the scene in front of him and Sirius elbowed him hard.

"Ow!"

James took a closer look at the figure lying before him. She had blonde hair with red and black streaks, and Em was right, her hair looked like it had been hacked off. She was soaked through and through, so she obviously had been in the storm an hour or so ago. Her little blazer (A/N: hey he has a sister, he knows what things are called!) clung to her body and her skirt was stained and muddy. Her LITTLE skirt he thought (A/N: sorry, but he IS a guy). All she had with her was a little bag clutched tightly in her hand.

"We need to get her back home," Sirius said, breaking out of a trance.

"Right!" Emmy agreed.

James bent over and pulled the mystery girl over his shoulder. Stumbling, he asked Sirius for a hand. When he didn't get an answer, due to the fact that his best friend seemed to have moved on from the unconscious girl to the inner workings of Emmy's mouth.

James rolled his eyes.

"What's with you lately, Pads?" he said quietly.

Back at the Potter family residence, poor James quickly dumped her on the table and collapsed in a chair. Sirius and Emmy came in soon after, laughing.

James felt anger swell up in him, at his sister and his best friend. Ever since Sirius moved in he'd been all over Emmy and ignoring his supposed best friend, and Emmy was, well, still Emmy. No changes there.

"Mom!" James called up the stairs.

* * *

Anna Potter ran down the stairs when she heard the worried tone of her son's voice.

Emmy stopped her halfway down.

"Relax mommy, James is just overreacting," she sighed.

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh! There was some stupid girl with blood on her head and he's all worried like something's wrong…"

Anna smacked her forehead. Why, why, why was she given such an interesting child?

"Well darling, when someone is bleeding from the head that tends to be a somewhat serious situation!" Anna said.  
She pushed past Emmy and rushed over to James and Sirius. Sirius was rummaging through a dripping bag and James was pressing a cloth to a young teen's head.

"Oh James!" she cried, hurrying over. He looked up anxiously.

"Mom thank god you're home!" he whispered.

She gently pushed him aside to take a closer look at the girl. Anna slowly pushed up her sopping sleeve to feel her heartbeat, and gasped at the cuts and bruises up her arm.

"Wow…" said Sirius softly. "That's so sad".

Anna turned to him and asked "Anything in there about her identity?" gesturing to the bag on the table.

"Yeah, a little. She lives at St. Martin's Orphanage 10 minutes from here, and she's 16."

"How 'bout a name?" James asked.

"Nothing"

"Wait – St. Martin's?" Anna asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh that place is horrible, absolutely dreadful!" She said mournfully. "It's no wonder she ran away, which she presumably has".

"Is she gonna be ok?" Sirius asked Anna.

"With a little rest, the poor dear will be up in no time!" Anne said.

"What'll we do with her?"

"Well," she said slowly. "She can't go back…I suppose she can stay here".

Emmy, who had just come back downstairs, objected.

"But – but mom, I don't want another girl!"

Anna rolled her eyes and picked up said problem and carried her upstairs. 

* * *

"Siiiiiiri!" Emmy whined when her mother left the room.

"Don't worry, it'll be like having a sister" Sirius soothed.

She pouted and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's ALL?" she groaned.

James, who was watching from a corner, closed his eyes and left, not wanting to be near them anymore.

Sirius Black was officially not his best friend, and Emmy, well a guy can't choose who he's related to.

6th year was going to suck; he could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've figured out that my chapters are sort of confusing, but a line basically means the story is from a new person's point of view, and it's normally pretty simple to figure out who's. You got a problem with it, I don't care. **

* * *

Gidget slowly, painfully opened her eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine" said a hazy figure next to her.

"He-hello?" she said tentatively.

"Relax, you're ok" the voice said.

Must be a guy, or a girl with a deep voice, she decided.

"Where am I?"

"Potter Residence, 341 Cherry St, Southwest London."

"Potter, Cherry, Southwest – wait a second Cherry street?" she said and quickly sat up, now wide-awake.

"Whoa, slow down tiger" he laughed. Gidget turned to look at the boy sitting beside her.

Black hair, blue eyes, glasses, and ooooh he looked good…

"Who are you?" she asked after a second.

"My name's – "

"James! Is the thingy awake yet?" called a high pitchy girly voice from the floor below.

James sighed and gave her an apologetic look.

"That's my sister Emmy. Sorry, she's sorta a handful."

"It's alright. So, you're James?" she asked. He nodded.

"Well I'm Gidget," she said. "Gidget Malone"

"Nice to meet you Gidget. So, hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened?" he asked curiously.

She sighed. She knew this was coming, so she was prepared.

" I live at St. Martin's Orphanage, I have all my life. It sucks shit there-'

At that, James gave an appreciative chuckle. She smiled.

"Anyways, so I ran away and well, sorta…ranintoawall" She said the last part highly embarrassed, so it came out in a rush.

"And that's when we found you" he finished.

"We?" she asked.

He gave a sad look and then said, "Sirius, Emmy, and me. We found you yesterday night."

"Your brother and sister?"

"No, twin sister and…her boyfriend" he said in obvious pain. She patted his shoulder comfortingly, even though she had no clue why.

Just then, a tall woman came in.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're awake!" she smiled.

"Gidget, this is my mom, Anna Potter" James said and gestured to the lady.

"Gidget? Is that your name sweetie?" James' mom asked.

"Um…yes, Mrs. Potter, m'am." she said.

The kind woman shook her head and said, "Gidge, no need for formalities. Call me Anna, please".

Gidget was surprised. No adult had ever been this kind to her before. This was definitely a first in her books.

"Alright, but Anna when are you sending me back?" she said with dread in every word.

"If you agree, then never." Anna said.

Gidget's eyes widened.

"What?"

Anna said kindly, "Well if you want, you may stay here. What do you say?"

"What do I say? WHAT DO I SAY?" Gidget exclaimed, eyes twinkling. This was a dream come true! "Of course, I'd love to stay with you!"

* * *

James watched Gidget jump up and down on her bed, clapping her hands with glee as his mother and her discussed girly things in excited voices.

"-Oh, and of course we'll have to take you shopping!"

"But I don't have any money…"

"I'll pay of course!"

So far, he liked this new girl. Gidget was nice, and she just seemed so easy to talk to. Plus, she was nothing at all like Emmy, and that was good enough for him.

* * *

Sirius Black does NOT like to be blown off. And that's what had just happened.

There was no way in fucking hell that he was going to put up with this.

FLASHBACK

"-And this is the holy kitchen, where monkeys swing from vines and Emmy hides her thongs in the-" James was saying to the girl they brought home as they entered the kitchen. Sirius looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Oi! James! Come here I-" he started.

"Later Sirius I'm busy". James cut him off quickly.

"But-"

"Now, moving into the den, where I'll show you my secret stash of fake wands…"

Just like that, James had moved on and was leading the stupid girl into the family den, totally ignoring Sirius.

END FLASHBACK

James better watch himself, or the Marauders will be one raven-haired, bespectacled boy short at the end of the summer.

* * *

Gidget laughed hysterically, clutching her sides and taking short ragged breaths.

"James…I think I might explode" she wheezed.

He wrinkled his nose and said "Ew, please, not on the new sofa."

She looked at his face and began to laugh even harder.

James was giving her a tour of her new home, and had decided to stop in the den to do an imitation of his sister Emmy, whom Gidget had met on the way down the stairs.

FLASHBACK

"So…hobo girl…when are you leaving?" asked a slutty looking girl, presumably Emmy.

"Emmy dearest, Gidge is here to stay" James snorted.

"WHAT? Nuh-uh! MOM!" wailed Emmy.

"Sorry babe, but I like it here." Gidget rested her elbow on James' shoulder. "It's rather comfy"

Emmy shrieked in frustration and stomped upstairs.

Gidget glanced at James, trying not to laugh.

"Oh shut up," he growled, giving her a playful shove.

END FLASHBACK

All in all, this was the best day of her life. So far at least. She'd met everyone but Mr. Nicholas Potter, who was coming home in an hour or so.

Emmy was a slut and a bitch, Sirius was a good-looking wanker, Anna was an amazing role model, and James, well, he was now her Jimmy.

And, tomorrow Anna was going to take her shopping for new clothes, and other essentials, and they already set aside a room for her.

A room of her very own not shared with 20 other girls, ages 5-17 like before!

James said he'd help her repaint it and decorate it before he had to go off to school in September, and that he also wanted to come help her pick out an owl.

But, Gidge was a little sad.

In a little over a month, James would be leaving for school, as would Sirius and Emmy, and Anna would go back to work at the local wizarding elementary school. That would leave her alone for several hours everyday, and without a friend at home.

But she was trying to push that to the back of her mind and focus on the present. She had 5 more weeks with James, and intended to make the most of them.

For the first time, Gidget Malone was going to have fun.

A couple hours later, after she met Mr. Potter, they all settled down for dinner.

As soon as she took her first bite, she heard a tapping sound. Sitting on windowsill was a small grey owl. Nicholas got up and opened the window, and the bird flew onto the dinner table.

"Ew! Mom get it off the table!" Emmy shrieked. Gidget snorted, then clamped her hand over her mouth when Emmy glared at her.

Gidget's eyes widened when the owl dropped a piece of parchment in her salad bowl and flew off.

She quickly grabbed it out of the bowl, wondering who would write to her.

"It's from Hogwarts!" James announced, peering over at the letter.

Gidge ripped open the letter, quickly scanning it's contents.

"Dear Gidget Malone," she read "You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Starting Monday, September 4th you will be a 6th year here at Hogwarts, and will be sorted along with the 1st years upon your arrival."

She stopped and glanced up. Anna, Nicholas, and James looked ecstatic, Sirius looked uninterested, and Emmy looked furious. Yup, life was good.

* * *

Emmy angrily shoved her carrots around with her fork, sending glares at Gidget whenever she could.

She couldn't believe the unfairness of it all. Some stupid girl was suddenly being welcomed into their family, someone they barely even knew.

Her parents accepted her as easily as they accepted Sirius when he showed up on the doorstep back in June.

She glanced at Sirius and purred softly. Mmm he looked good tonight…

Grinning, Emmy slowly slid her foot up his pant leg. Sirius looked up from his meal and winked at her.

Emmy turned to the new girl again, wondering what her mom saw in the ugly little girl. Emmy could see written plainly all over Gidget's face, I AM A BIG FAT BITCH!

Watch out you skank, she thought, you're goin' down.

* * *

James felt seriously sick. He'd leaned down to pick up his napkin that fell, to find his sister sliding her foot up Sirius's pants.

James shuddered again. This was almost as bad as when he caught them – well, nevermind.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. His dad stood up and walked over to the door, which was just down the hall.

When James' dad opened the door Gidget took one look at the visitor, let out an ear-piercing scream, and collapsed onto the table.


End file.
